


But Tonight I'll Need You To Stay

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Past Torture, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Why?” she asked again, her very voice breaking. “Why do you love me Daisy?”“Why do I love you? Because…”





	But Tonight I'll Need You To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little angst BioQuake fic that came to me that takes place after season three. Contains mentions of self esteem issues and past torture.

When Jemma didn’t come out of the bathroom after the fifteen minutes, Daisy knew that something was wrong. That something was really wrong. Sighing, she sat up on the bed, staring at the dirty white wall in front of her and closed her eyes, thinking about what she was going to say to Jemma, how she was going to help calm her girlfriend down. She should have known this day was coming, the past number of days had been building up to it after all.

“Jemma?” she asked, knocking on the door to the bathroom, not wanting to enter without permission, not wanting to upset Jemma anymore. “Jemma, can I come in please?”

There was silence, Jemma not answering her and then the door opened, and she found Jemma standing there, wearing nothing but her underwear, the scars of her torture vivid under the flickering light in the bathroom. Her face was covered in tears, her cheeks blotchy and once she had unlocked the door, she hugged her abdomen with her own arms, as if ashamed of the scars, as if trying to hide them.

“Jemma,” Daisy whispered, coming into the bathroom and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her into a hug. “What’s wrong?”

A gasp from Jemma, a noise that broke Daisy’s heart, and slowly, she lowered Jemma to the ground, and rocked her back and forth, hoping to calm her down. The Brit was properly crying right now, all the emotions that she had been holding in for so long now. She muttered something into Daisy’s shoulder, so soft that it was muffled by her jacket that Daisy had to gently lift her head up, using her thumb to wipe away tears, before asking Jemma what she had said.

“Why do you love me?”

Daisy felt her heart rip apart at these words. She knew that Jemma had been struggling the past number of weeks since they had fled the base, since the defeat of Hive, since Lincoln’s death. That she had been keeping in her emotions, supporting Daisy as she grieved for the man that she had loved, putting others before herself once again, and now it seemed that bottling everything up hadn’t been good for Jemma. Daisy knew that this was inevitable, she had just hoped that it wouldn’t have gotten this bad. She hated seeing Jemma in pain, hurting herself.

“Why?” she asked again, her very voice breaking. “Why do you love me Daisy?”

“Why do I love you? Because…” she began, brushing a stand of hair behind Jemma’s ear. “You’re beautiful. You’re intelligent, and you’re the kindest, most wonderful person that I’ve ever met.”

“But I brought Hive back to the planet, I helped to kill all these people. Their blood is on my…”

“No,” Daisy cut in, lifting Jemma’s head so that their eyes met. “No. You didn’t kill them. You didn’t know that saving Will would have brought Hive back.”

“I should have,” Jemma muttered, shaking her head. “Sometimes,” she sighed, letting out a breath, and Daisy could just tell that whatever she would be saying next wouldn’t be good. “I wish Fitz hadn’t rescued me. Or I hadn’t met Will, hadn’t fallen in love with him.”

“Don’t ever say that,” Daisy chastised, her tone stern. “Don’t you ever say that.”

“It’s true,” Jemma whispered, her voice still shaking, still low and broken. “If… nobody would have died, nobody would have been suffered, you would have all been happy.”

Daisy shook her head softly, but she knew that tonight was going to be a long night, and not an easy one. “We would never have been happy without you.” She dipped her head forward, placing a soft kiss on Jemma’s forehead. “Now c’mon, let go to bed.”

Helping Jemma up, the two of them left the bathroom and into the small room of the motel they were currently hiding in. Daisy noticed that Jemma grabbed one of her old t-shirts, sliding it one before climbing into bed as the Inhuman herself grabbed a mug, filling it with water and grabbing the bottle of medication. A few lone pills rattled in the bottom of it, and she knew that Jemma would soon be needing a refill of them.

Sitting on the bed beside Jemma, she passed her friend the mug and shook out one pill into Jemma’s expectant hand. Jemma took the medication, no questions asked, swallowing hard. After a moment of pause, wiping at her face with the back of her hand, she met Daisy’s eyes. “Are you going out tonight?”

Daisy shook her head. She _had_ planned to go out that night, there was a meeting taking place at a bank that had been extorting people, taking money they had no right to from people who needed it. And she had been planning it for weeks, and didn’t know when her next chance would be. But she wasn’t going to go, not now, not when Jemma was having a bad night. She herself had had plenty of them in the weeks after Lincoln had sacrificed himself and Jemma had dropped everything to be there for her, to support her and now she was going to do the same. “Nah,” she told Jemma, sliding of her coat and climbing into the bed. “Not tonight.”

Jemma nodded in understanding, coming to lie down close to Daisy, resting her head against her girlfriend’s chest. Daisy placed a kiss to the top of it, taking in the scent of her shampoo, a soft strawberry. She thought of all that they had suffered in recent years, all the pain and hurt that they had endured, of all that they had lost. She wanted to take it away, to make it stop. But she knew that she couldn’t, that it was part of them now.

It didn’t, however, define them. The pain, the hurt, it wasn’t them.

Her thoughts then wandered to the future, to what could happen to them. About how one day, when all the pain had faded away, when all the hurt had ebbed away, how they could have a life together, a future, a happy ending. A _family_.

A smile crossed her face at this, at the idea of getting married to Jemma. At spending the rest of her life with the woman that she loved. At maybe adopting children with her, giving those in a situation like she had been in something that she didn’t have until much later. And how she could do everything that a stereotypical parent would, how she could take their kid to the park, to science fairs, boast about how amazing and perfect her wife was at the school gate whilst everyone else complained about their spouse not taking the trash out.

She was so lost in this fantasy, one that she longed to become a reality that she almost missed Jemma speaking to her, the biochemist’s voice soft, sadness still present in it. “I love you.”

Daisy smiled down at her, gently kissing Jemma on the lips, one that she returned. It was a kiss full of love, full of promise and hope, sadness and pain. “I love you too,” Daisy whispered back, caressing Jemma’s cheek and smiling down at her. The two women may not know what the future would hold, what they may face but Daisy knew that they would be able to handle it, that they would be able to face whatever the Universe might throw at them, because they had each other.

And in the end, that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Run and Go by Twenty One Pilots. Thanks for checking out, I hope that you guys enjoyed this one!


End file.
